Stæja Thief
Abigail is the daughter of The Little Robber Girl from The Snow Queen Abigail Thief was created by MeredithAgnesPoe To read her diary: click here Fairy Tale Origin Abigail's mother is the Little Robber Girl from The Snow Queen. For more infomation, click this link. How does Abigail come into it? After the events of the fairytale, as an adult, the little robber girl raised three children, Abigail, Autumn and Aubree. Life carried on as normal, until the family bought a house and recieved a letter to send the girls to Ever After High. Description Abigail is every princess' worst nightmare. As a shameless thief, she isn't very popular amongst her fellow 'royal' students. She is the lead guitarist of her beloved band, Cursed Fairytale, and very gifted in her work. While she is very committed and dedicated to her rebel friends, she is a royal, which might spilt her friends appart.. Character Personality Abigail is a stone cold rebel. Not in elingment, but in nature. She doesn't like to follow orders (particually those given by the Dictator) and enjoys colouring outside the lines of life. To the people around her, she can come off as a hero who stands for those who aren't as brave or she can be seen for who she truly is, an idiot who doesn't shut up. To her nearest and dearest (particualy her band, Sylvi Robber, the littlest pig and Hunter Huntsman) she is very bittersweet, and hard to control. She can be irratic and a maker of good company with her various stories of her life on the road as a traveling thief. She is a musical prodigy, who loves her acoustic guitar which is with her wherever she goes. She loves a good musical challenge, and usualy dominates the competion with her music. When that's all said and done, Abigail is a young tryhard prodigy who is living with Aspergers Syndome, which is probably why she struggles to understand the people around her, it doesn't really help that she is pretty much living a façade, as through all the layers of punk makeup, is a young girl who never got to have a childhood. Royal or Rebel? If Abi was given a clean page to write her part in The Snow Queen, ''she would pretty much keep it to the same way as the original. She doesn't want to call herself a royal, but does not really want to re-write a destiny that is 'ignsignificant.' However, if she is asked, she would usualy awnser with, "I'm only a Royal because it annoys the hex out of some of the twiglet princesses.". If Abi felt like she had something to rebel against, she would instantly change sides, as she feels like a 'Royal outcast'. Apperance Abigail has short, light brown hair and amber eyes. She wears crimson red lipstick and blusher. Abigail's taste in faishon can be described as 'punk lolita'. She usually wears black and red. Outfits Previous Basic Abigail's pre-Ever-After-High outfit consits of a mistreated shirt on top of a red short sleved t-shirt. She wears a frilly red and black skirt. This used to be Abigail's basic. Abi's original casual outfit is a pink and black dress. It is paired with pink and black boots. Current Basic. Abi wears a red dress with a black shirt underneath it. She also wears black tights with red boots. ''(A coloured image is to be uploaded at a later date), ''Her guitar is now visible, as mentioned in roleplays but not added in the design until now. Legacy Day Abigail wears a purple dress which has some embrodery. It appears to be elegent, but is serverly damaged at the ends. Getting Fairest Abigail wears an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts...though usually she just sleeps in whatever she was wearing in the day Thronecoming TBA Hat-tastic tea (or rather, coffee.) party TBA True Heart's Ball/ True Heart's day party thing TBA Relationships Family Abigail has two younger sisters who are twins: Aubree and Autumn Thief. She also has a tight bond with her mother. All four of them are very close. As much as she loves her mother, she won't protest when someone labels her as a "lousy mum". As shortly after Aubree and Autumn started walking and talking, being taken care of by their mother was a rare and special occasion. Their mother switched childcare and responciblity for partying and binge drinking, and is now having to accept the fact that Autumn and Aubree don't really like their mother, as for Abigail, she is seen as a babysitter rather than a daughter, despite her "royal" status and ambition to continue the family legacy, it's as if, no matter how hard she tries, whatever Abigail does isn't good enough. Friends Abigail is very close to Narcissa Demonic, Crimson White and Marlene Hare. They are in a band called Cursed Fairytale. As well as the previously mentioned people. Abi has a rather amusing friendship with Duck Girl she doesn't mind the extra company, and usually is involved in any crazy conspiracy that Duck may conjure up. She is also quite fond of Sylvi Robber who she usualy has to work with in specialist classes that tailor to her desitny. (E.g. General theiving and the such.) As for Willow Maid, Abigail really appreciates her company, and is rather jealous of her. She sometimes shows her jealousy, but usualy would always help her out when she can. She would never admit it, but Abigail feels like Willow wouldn't really want to be her friend, but heh they are pratically friends anyway~ Relationships with canon characters: Canon-character wise, Abigail does not like asociating herself with people outside her little group. She however is rather confident around boys, and has a rather amusing friendship with Hunter Huntsman. Abi usualy teases him for being a 'hippie vegitarian' and he usualy refers to her as a 'tree-hugging fangirl'. Abigail likes hanging around with Maddie Hatter and Raven Queen sometimes, but only during rare occasions, she finds them more approchable than the other Royals on her 'side'. She also likes hanging around with the smallest little pig, who she has nicknamed 'Swagger Mcporkchop'. (According to her, he is a swaggy walking pork-chop.). Most people who don't really know her, think she is bullying him, whilst in reality, he has gotten used to it. Pet Abigail has a pet deer called Rouge , who did a thing and is now an anthro-student ;) .Romance For a girl, who is infamous for being unstable and flirty. You would think Abi would be the last person to be in a stable relationship, but she is. As of late, Abigail has been getting used to life being with a particular boy she adores, Roran Robber (She calls him Rory.) After a rather interesting seires of events, the pair ended up confiding in each other. Abi, being rather serious for once, expressed a rather 'alien' feeling which she only experienced around a particualar person. While Roran expressed his feelings for a certain someone. She swiftly connected the dots and they've been happy ever since. As for the whole Sparrow-crush-thing, she has somewhat gotten over that, and is now dedicating her time to have her friend Sylvi and the bird boy get together; In other words, she ships Sparli and wants you to know it. Enemies Due to her thieving nature and bad reputation thanks to the likes of Blondie Lockes and Apple White, Abigail is not popular with the majority of students at school. She does have a select group of serious enemies who she is threatened by, to try to help her get on with her education, she has created a series of nicknames to amuse herself. These people include: *Milton Grimm ''(Or rather, Our Glorious, amazing and lovely Dictator) *Ashlynn Ella (Labled as 'Hunter's hippie girlfriend, hippie-girl and OHMYGRIMMKILLHERWITHFIRE!!) *Apple White (Labeled as: 'Princess of something that I couldn't care less about', fruit-girl and "Wait..isn't she Daring's girlfriend or something?) *Duchess Swan (Bird-Girl, Ballerina, Ballerina-Girl) Mirror Blog. For more, click here: click this thing Portrayal Abigail would be voiced by Cher Lloyd, she is also the choice for her live action counterpart. The pair look slightly similar, albeit Cher would have to wear appropriate contact lenses. Trivia *Abigail is obsessed with all things horrific and disturbing, she will shamelessly admit to anyone that she's seen nearly any horror movie ever made..twise. *She is a singer-songwriter. *Abigail enjoys reading creepypastas (online horror stories) * Abigail is a shipper, and isn't afraid to express who she's shipping with who. *Her real-life celebrity of choice would be Haley Williams, lead singer of Paramore *She is a Fairymore fan. (EAH equvilent to Paramore) *Abi's birthday is the 1st of September *Abi is a member of the Gleeful Ever After choir club Notes *If Abi had a theme song, it would be Misery Business by Paramore. *To check out her tumblr blog, click here. Quotes Misc. Gallery Imageabi'swall.jpg|Abigail's board, created by the genius who is Book-Thief-Fairy :3 Abigail1c.jpg|Abigail's initial apperance Abiupdatesherselfagain.jpg|The second design for Abi. Abi Royal Card Back.png|Abigail's card, made by Mandiga! :3 Imagemirrorpadrequest.jpg|Abi's mirror pad, made by Book-Thief-Fairy. at home outfit.jpg|Abigail's "At Home" outfit abi thief carnivalle.jpg|Abi's "Carnivalle" attire (Roleplay with Misachu Tubby) wave two.jpg|Abigail's Wave Two apperance gift__abigail_thief_by_mishachutubby-d7hvwdu.png|Abi by Mishachu Tubby :3 ImageDynamickDup.jpg|The Dynamic Duo chilling in Book End, drawn by Scary Fairytale Magic :D Timeline & History 2014 Feburary *During the late hours of the 15th of Febuary and the morning of the 16th. The initail idea for Abigail spawns, the name is selected, and the page is created. *On the 16th, the original sketch of Abigail Thief is uploaded to the wiki. More infomation including her personality is revealed *On the 17th of Febuary, her word art is revealed, as well as MAP's choice of voice actress/live action portrayal, and her counterpart made with lunaii. *On the 17th of Febuary, her consept art gallery is created, that includes the addition of a basic profile thing and a thumbnail for a possible webisode. (I can dream..) *On the 19th, her Mirror Blog is created, and some basic info on who she fangirls over is revealed. *On the 20th (In theory) Abi's diary is published. *On the 26th, her look is updated. March *13/3: Abi's account is reworked in slight areas, and MAP decides to change her design...''again, ''A lineart is uploaded. *15/3: A image of Rouge-Abigail's pet-is uploaded. *16/3: A few more details are intorduced. *18/3 A list of who Abi dislikes is added to the page, as well as a detailed reason why Abi is a Royal, plus some insight on her relationships with canon characters. Swagger McPorkchop & Abi T. Bros for life xD April *30/4: Abigail's relationship with her mother is described in great detail, as well as a huge point in her personality. Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MeredithAgnesPoe's Original Characters